


First Kiss

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble response to bisspateralligator's request on tumblr for Renhardt first kiss headcanons. </p>
<p>
  <i>It happened so naturally, that Nick was three steps out the door before he even realised what he’d done.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It happened so naturally, that Nick was three steps out the door before he even realised what he’d done. His lips tingled, blood rushing towards his face (and elsewhere), and he unconsciously reached up to press his fingers against his lips.

“So, when did that happen?” Hank asked, turning to look at him.

Nick swallowed. “Just now,” he said, eyes wide as he turned to look at his partner.

Hank whistled, giving him a grin. “Just like you to do it that way,” he said.

Following Hank outside, Nick shook his head at himself, forcing his mind back to focus on their current situation. They were walking, knowingly, into danger. He had to be focused. Behind him, he could feel Sean’s eyes on him for a moment, then the feeling left.

It had seemed so natural, he hadn’t even thought about it. Leant over the table with Sean, discussing their strategy, trying to plan for all the things that could go wrong - and knowing they’d never be able to plan for them all - preparing to head out into danger once more.

So natural, to just lean that little bit further forward as he promised to be careful. To press his lips against Sean’s, a declaration and a promise, before standing and heading out.

It helped that they were working the case off the books - he didn’t think he would have kissed Sean at the station. 

Still, there had been no thought involved, no deliberation or hesitation. 

He’d kissed Sean as though he’d always done so.

And, he realised, he wanted to keep doing so.


End file.
